An Angel's Heart
by elusivequeenbee
Summary: Just a riddle for Sesshomaru to solve to regain his power.  But in the end, it wasn't a riddle that he could solve by understanding it.  It was a riddle that he could only solve by feeling it.
1. The Recognition

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

* * *

><p>The group of young female resident physicians walked down the hospital hall and blushed at the sight of the janitor who was mopping the floor.<p>

"That janitor! He even makes the mop looks sexy."

One of them boldly walked toward his direction and pretended to slip on the wet floor hoping to get caught in his arms. It became clear that she was disappointed as she landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Embarrassed, the girl said, "Hey, you rude man, why didn't you try to catch me? It was your wet floor that made me fall."

"Hm! Do not blame others for your clumsiness," he said as he walked away from the scene.

Another girl from the group approached and stopped him, even though she cringed from fear by his dispassionate eyes. She protested shyly, "At least you could help her up."

"Touching her would be sexual harassment," he answered nonchalantly and moved on.

"Uhm!"

The girl protested no more. She walked toward the friend to help the friend up. As she passed him, he caught a wisp of her scent, a scent so subtle that was almost unrecognizable. He jerked his head back and widened his eyes, "_Her!"_

As the girl reached out a hand to help the friend up, the friend fiendishly took the girl's hand and pulled her down to the floor. "Hahaha, if I fall, you fall with me, Rin Rin," the fiendish friend, of course, fiendishly laughed.

But Rin didn't fall down to the floor like her friend. Somehow, Rin found her body reclining comfortably in his arms. Rin looked up at him as he looked down at her, for a long moment without words.

"Uhm," Rin said while she blushed a deep red blush as she gazed at his cold and wild expression, "that's ... uhm ... sexual harassment!"

"_Huh_!" He immediately let go of Rin, then Rin finally fell to the floor with a thud, and protested involuntarily, "HEY!"

Completely tuning out all the noise around him, he stood narrowing his eyes gazing at her with a calculating expression like he was scheming on how to win a battle with a formidable enemy. "_It's her. It's her heart that I need. I must make her fall in love with me," h_e narrowed his eyes even more after that thought. "_But how?"_

All the while, Rin was on the floor looking at him with one very simple thought, "_Creepy!" _


	2. The Curiosity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I did not expect that many reviews. I am so thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>A patient was dying.<p>

It was Rin's turn to run the CPR session to save that patient. Rin broke a sweat and made it very obvious. The resident instructor noticed how nervous Rin was and how she couldn't think clearly through the CPR session.

She lost the patient. The patient would have died anyway.

The instructor criticized Rin on several mistakes she had made. The most critical mistake was how nervous she was.

"As a physician, you're the leader of the team. Don't act nervous even if you are! You'll make the whole team anxious and nobody could think anymore. Be on top of your game for the next session. I expect improvement!"

"Yes, Dr. Hiachi!" Rin answered looking down at the floor.

When the team left and the patient removed from the room, Rin sat down on a chair in the corner and started crying. She cried, not so much for the criticisms she received, but more for the loss of that patient.

The familiar janitor walked in. He looked at her slumped posture on the chair with her head casting downward. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could smell her tears.

"If you cry every time a patient dies, then you'll be crying a lot." He started to clean the room and said no more.

She didn't look up at him, she knew who he was from his voice. She simply said, "Mr. Janitor, I am so useless!"

"Sesshomaru," he introduced himself because he was slightly aggravated that she called him Mr. Janitor. He looked her way for a moment and saw a drop of water falling from her face. "_How did she earn her medical degree with that confidence, or lack thereof!" _He didn't say anything to comfort her. Ten minutes later, he said, "You need to leave. I must clean the room."

He knew humans enough to know that his bluntness wouldn't really win her love, but he was not one who could pretend to be sweet unless the emotion was natural.

* * *

><p>For several weeks, he observed her.<p>

There had to be a key to every lock. He wanted to know just what would open up her heart to him. Curiosity got the better of him. He had to do it. He wanted to know her from the inside out.

"MiLord, where are you going?"

"Back in time."

"MiLord, why?" Jaken's shrilling voice cried out.

"Jaken,"

"Yes, MiLord."

Sesshomaru raised his hand and slowly made a tight fist while glancing at Jaken, "Do not be so aggravating."

That successfully silenced Jaken.

Sesshomaru stepped into the gate of the underworld and disappeared.

_"Does she know what she is?"_


	3. The Effect

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>The knowledge of the hell portals was an ancient knowledge only passed down among the line of demon kings.<p>

As an heir to a demon lord, Seshomaru had heard it. Though, he never gave it a second thought because it was useless to him. But after spending all 900 years searching to increase power, he still ended up with only the benign Tenseiga that could kill nothing.

He wanted the Tessaiga.

To obtain the Tessaiga, Sesshomaru must change certain events in the past when his father was still alive. So, finally, he put the knowledge of the hell portals to the test and traveled back in time.

It worked!

It took him a long while to realize that each portal only connected to one specific time and location. Only a correct portal would lead him to the time he wished to go to.

But only his soul could travel into the past. Without a concrete body, no one could see him. He was just like a ghost, a shadowy observer. He could do nothing to change the past events that were unfolding right before his eyes. He couldn't even change his own past self.

It was quite pointless. But he would experiment with one more travel. He went so far back in time to before he was even born. That was when he found Rin in her true form.

And in her true form, she was no human!

That was when he learned of who he really was in his previous life. He learned of the cursed spell she had cast on him. The spell could only be broken by her love. He went back to his present time to search for her. Going by the scent of her true form in the past, he finally found her as the resident physician, Dr. Rin Kaylee.

He must win her love!

_- Somehow!_

He was no wooer of woman.

Women always wanted to fall into his arms for a little flirting adventure because he was quite sexy. But he was so elusive and unfriendly, his heart was just too distant for any woman to touch.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stepped into a specific hell portal and reappeared in a room full of people coaching a woman giving birth.<p>

Nobody could see him. He was just a shadow, like a ghost, or an angel.

The female child came out limp. She didn't make any movement or sound. The hospital staff immediately tried to rescue her with various methods but failed.

_- This vile world had drained all of her strength away, perhaps!_

He touched the baby girl and transferred some strength into her body. A moment later, her blood started to flow as she took her first breath. The hospital staff excitedly resumed the rescuing process. This time, they successfully saved her.

His eyes widened with surprise. He was in the past; yet, he was able to exert an effect on her.

_- Was it a coincident? Or Am I able to affect her even in the past?_

He would make some effort to find out._  
><em>


	4. The Wooing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>After learning a few things in the past, after putting the puzzle together, Sesshomaru realized he had been looking for power in all the wrong places.<p>

It was not the Tessaiga he needed.

Sesshomaru learned that in his previous life, he was the 10th demon king. He was the most feared and respected king who had ever ruled over the demon kingdom. Including his father's, the powers of all the great demons combined only equaled to one playful stroke of his sword.

He already possessed terrible power, but her spell had sealed it. Only she, alone, could unlock his terrifying power with her love. But for all the years he had lived, the one skill he didn't feel the need to hone was the skill to win a woman's heart, a human's heart at that.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru scanned quickly over a few books on dating advice.<p>

**_...making sweet comments could earn her attention..._**

Rin was waiting at the elevator. Sesshomaru approached her. He proceeded to make a sweet comment.

"Hello, beaut," he choked at the awkwardness and changed his words quickly, "by the way, you dropped ten bucks down the hall."

He handed her the ten bucks that he mentioned.

"Oh, Sesshomaru- uhm - Sama. I don't have ten bucks to drop."

"HUh!" He was puzzled, "You don't have ten bucks."

"No, I gave all my money to some homeless man this morning. But thank you though!"

He didn't say anything else. Rin disappeared into the elevator.

_- Goodbye, beautiful! **Grrrowl!** Why can I not voice that? She is beautiful!_

**_...Buying her lunch is a sweet gesture..._**

So, making sweet comments was not his cup of tea. He would buy her lunch then.

He didn't eat at all, but somehow, he found himself holding a big salad standing in the cast register line right behind her. Rin had no money, so she asked the cashier to put the meal on her employee's account. The debt would be deducted from her next paycheck.

"May I pay for her lunch?" Sesshomaru jumped in and offered his sweet gesture.

"Sure. That's sweet of you," the cashier smiled.

With her meal and his salad combined, the amount came to a whooping eleven buck. He only had ten. He, then, asked the cashier to put it on his employee's account.

"No, Sesshomaru-Sama, let's put both of our meals on mine."

"What?"

"Please, let me pay for lunch," Rin insisted.

_- Huh!-_

Before he reacted, the cashier had put the meals on Rin's account.

"Please, you two work it out later. People are waiting in line to pay."

The stoic demon lord just wasn't humanly slick enough to woo a human the human way! He gave up that method for the time being. In a round and about way, he would win her heart by his own method.


	5. His Touch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am so thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Obviously, Sesshomaru couldn't be sweet telling lies like 'I miss you, Rin' if he didn't. And she didn't need his money since he didn't really have any. Those human ways of winning a girl over were out of his league.<p>

But she was human. And humans would always need something. So, he would find out just exactly what she needed. To know what she needed, he must know her.

Sesshomaru went back in time to learn her life story.

* * *

><p>He had helped Rin Kaylee on the night she was born. Without him there, she would have died. After that night, he suspected that his ghostly shadow might have some influence on her.<p>

He was just about to find out if he really could.

He came to the time when Rin Kaylee was 5 years old. Her parents just died from a car accident. Rin cried for three days and did not eat for a week. She was never a healthy child, and that incident drained all her strength away. She became bedridden.

Nobody took care of her.

She didn't care. Her parents' deaths had broken her heart. She didn't want to live without them anyway.

Sesshomaru sat down beside her. He put his hand on her cheek. She stirred slightly like she could feel his touch. Rin Kaylee felt a tender warmth. She thought it might have been the spirit of her mother or her father looking after her. It was a presence she couldn't describe, though she felt warm and happy by it.

Suddenly, she felt alive again. Then, she felt hungry.

"Mother, I'm hungry."

She opened her eyes and looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. He jerked back a little as if he was caught red handed for being an intruder. But he realized she could not see him, though it seemed like she could.

She smiled weakly, "Mother, did you come to see me? I'm so thirsty."

Sesshomaru completely forgot that he was a demon lord and not a servant to a human child, so he quickly got up to get her some water. Then he stopped because he realized he couldn't do that for her.

He remembered that when he traveled back in time, he was just a ghostly shadow and couldn't even hold a glass of water.

Sesshomaru sat down by Rin's side again. He touched her cheek and sent a surge of energy into her. She felt an energy force flowing through her body. She made a slight stir. She was able to sit up, slowly but steady.

"I must go get some water."

She lowered her feet to the floor. She tried to stand up, but her legs were so weak, she slumped back down onto the bed. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her for a long moment and provided her some warmth from his demonic aura.

After some times, she found enough strength and made it into the kitchen where she ate some stale bread and drank some water.


	6. Guardian Angel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Back to the dating advice from the books for just one more shot.<p>

**_... Sending her flowers always works..._**

So Sesshomaru sent Rin a vase full of 36 roses. A very nice gift!

By that afternoon, the whole hospital knew about it. The girls came giggling down the hall calling his name.

"Sesshomaru, nice roses you sent Dr. Kaylee."

Some teased, "Our cold antisocial janitor is not so heartless as he makes it seem, is he?"

_- Why couldn't it stay private?_

He saw Rin walking down the hall, his majesty just didn't like the way she handled his gift.

"Rin, I sent flowers for you, how did the whole hospital know?"

She was perturbed by his statement, "Why? Are you ashamed that you sent me flowers?"

He closed his eyes to hide the redness that was appearing from anger, "I like privacy."

"Then why didn't you send to my home?" She was puzzled.

"I... do not know your address."

"I'm sorry, why didn't you ask?" She said in a apologetic tone.

"I... Hm!"

He thought he better just dropped it. Yeah! Why didn't he just ask for her address. The human way was definitely not working out for him; it was too complicated!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru rather dealt with the young Rin Kaylee.<p>

When young Rin Kaylee regained her strength from the terrible incident of her parents' deaths. She was taken to an orphanage. It wasn't like the home she used to know, but she was fairly settled.

When she turned 6, she was enrolled in a school. Rin was so smart she exceeded all of her classmates. Things seemed well.

But it wasn't.

The kids became so jealous of her ingeniousness that they turned against her. They started to bully her, both verbally and physically.

Rin would hide in a corner somewhere and cried. Sesshomaru would crouch down and place his hand on her head or her shoulder to comfort her. Every time he touched her, it seemed that she could feel that touch and felt safe and happy again.

And when she couldn't sleep at night because of the memories of her parents or the worries of the bullies, Sesshomaru would sit down beside her and place a hand on her head or her cheek. By his presence, Rin would fall asleep comfortably forgetting all of her sadness and fear.

One day, Rin overheard the other kids talking about guardian angels, she thought that the protective presence that she felt must be a guardian angel watching over her. That night, before she went to bed, Rin thanked her Kami in a prayer.

"Kami-sama, thank you for sending me a guardian angel. I could feel my his presence constantly with me."

Sesshomaru widened his eyes at her prayer. Rin even knew that her guardian angel was a male angel because she had referred to her angel as 'HIS PRESENCE.'

_- Rin could feel my presence. That spell must have connected me to her. That's how I am able to influence her spirit._


	7. Dr Rin Kaylee's Need

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a coincidence that Sesshomaru just randomly found Rin in that hospital. Since the day when he traveled back into a long long time ago and discovered her true form, he knew that her natural tendency was to be a healer. He had been through many hospitals to look for her. He finally found her as a physician just like he had expected that she would be.<p>

He would try his best to undo the cursed spell she had cast on him. So, against his liking, he picked up the dating advice book again.

**_...Use courtly gestures like opening doors for her to show that you are a gentleman..._**

He flung the book down.

_- Shallow!_

Though, he paid much attention to find an opportunity to open the door for her. It was pointless. All the hospital doors opened automatically!

* * *

><p>Seshomaru went back in time again to the time when Rin was 21.<p>

Rin Kaylee was sitting in the waiting room with many other prospective candidates waiting for her interview.

The rumor among them started as they anxiously waited for their medical journey to unfold.

"I heard that the dean of this medical school is ruthless!"

"I heard intimidating."

"Me, too."

"Me, three!"

When one of the candidates stepped out of the interview room with sweaty arm pits, Rin started to shiver.

When it was her turn to be interviewed, she stepped into the room with her face drained all of blood from anxiety. She sat down and shook so obviously, it was pathetic.

The shadow of Sesshomaru stood in a corner of the room observing.

_- Again, how did she make it into medical school being shy like that?_

The stoic interviewers started to ask questions. Rin couldn't focus and kept stuttering her answers. She was an extremely intelligent student, but she almost sounded like an idiot.

Sesshomaru's shadow walked toward Rin. He placed a hand on the the crown of her head. He whispered, "Rin, be calm!"

Not like Rin could hear him, but she could feel it. It was the presence of her guardian angel again watching over her. She regained her composure and eased through the interview with an A plus performance.

Sesshomaru realized that was how Dr. Rin Kaylee made it through medical school. It was because he had traveled back in time to give his inspiration that pushed her through. Not only in that interview, but throughout her childhood, Sesshomaru's angelic shadow had visited and given her his comforting touch when she had needed it most.

That was what Dr. Rin Kaylee needed, his comforting push!


	8. Crediting The Wrong Person Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

*A Senior Resident is like an upper classman in the residency program. So Dr. Toki is not that much older than Rin Kaylee.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru finally knew what Rin needed, if he could provide that to the present Dr. Rin Kaylee, she might fall for him. But he was impatient. Human dating advice might work quicker.<p>

**_...A dinner or a movie is a nice ice-breaker..._**

So,while Rin was walking down the hall, he stopped her and asked, or rather stated, "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

Rin only stood to the height of his chest. She looked up at him wondering if this man could be anymore direct than that. Though, she secretly admired his handsome look and his majestic air.

She narrowed her eyes and became completely irrelevant in her reply, "Are those stripes on your cheeks and the crescent moon on your forehead tattoos? Funny, I didn't think the hospital allows their employees to have visible tattoos."

It was actually a question all the females in the hospital, from physicians to nurses, had been dying to ask but never dared to.

"They are birthmarks."

"Oh!" Rin lowered her head, "I'm sorry. I have to perform a major surgery tomorrow. I must study up on it. Maybe some other time."

She bid him farewell and left.

_- Forget it, the human way is useless just like the humans are!_

* * *

><p>The next day was the day that Rin had to perform a major surgery. As she whizzed by him, Sesshomaru could sense her anxiety.<p>

But Sesshomaru got it taken care of.

The Senior Resident*, Dr. Ryu Tiko, who would be helping Rin was a tall man who equaled the height of Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru kidnapped Dr. Ryu Tiko and stuffed him in the closet of his apartment. Then, Sesshomaru pretended to be Dr. Tiko and walked into the operating room.

All gowned up, masked up, goggled up, and gloved up, nobody noticed that their janitor had become Dr. Toki who was about to guide a very nervous resident physician through a major surgery. But all through 900 years he had been living, his medical knowledge probably surpassed all of theirs combined. He wasn't nervous at all.

Besides, Sesshomaru didn't really care if the patient lived or died!

It was Rin's first major surgery.

She was a nervous wreck. Her hands were so shaky she dropped several instruments on the floor. She sweat profusely. When she was about to break down under the pressure, she felt a stern hand touching hers.

Standing next to her, Sesshomaru held her hand securely to stop her from shaking.

"Calm and steady, Rin," he whispered softly but firmly. "I'll not let you fail."

Rin felt that presence again, her guardian angel's presence. But it flowed through her from Dr. Toki's hand. When Sesshomaru took his hand away, Rin was puzzled. That warmth left her when he withdrew his hand. But Rin felt secured enough and performed beautifully through the whole surgery.

After her peers congratulated her and left, Sesshomaru, or as thought by Rin as Dr. Ryu Tiko, turned around and planned to leave. Rin ran after him.

"Ryu, thank you! I would have failed without you."

"You're welcome, Rin. Well done!"

Rin looked at him puzzled, "Your voice is different. It seemed much deeper."

Sesshomaru faked a cough, "Ahem! Rin, I have laryngitis, my voice will be normal in a few days."

"Ah! Yes. Please take care of yourself, Ryu."

"You should ask some _handsome_ man to dinner to celebrate."

"Yes, Ryu. I think I should."

* * *

><p>Chapter ending note:<p>

Thanks stargate sam.

Thanks Jolie. Yes, I know my chapters are short. There will be occasional chapters that will be very long. But I plan on updating this story daily, so it should move fast. (updating daily if Ffiction will act right) (^_^)


	9. Crediting The Wrong Person Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Rin said she should celebrate her success over dinner with some handsome man. The most handsome man in the hospital was Sesshomaru, who else? He was sure of it.<p>

So, he approached Rin again to invite her to dinner.

"Uhm! I thank you, but I have other plans," Rin rejected Sesshomaru with a very apologetic tone.

"Why?" He growled at her with anger.

"Why? Uhm! I, uhm, sorry, I have to go to a lecture. Bye Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin was quite scared and walked away in a hurry. Rin thought she saw the stripes on his cheeks becoming a bit jagged, and his eyes were turning slightly red. She swore she saw fangs!

_- Weird! Creepy!_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and balled his hand into a tight fist. Sesshomaru never really asked for what he wanted. He usually ordered or just forced it. He wasn't used to asking for permission.

_- What's wrong with her! After all I've done for her! Imbecile!_

For a moment of anger, he cooled down. He knew well he couldn't order or force someone to love him. That was probably why she cast that specific spell on him. She probably knew it would be very hard for him to break!

* * *

><p><strong><em>...If you messed up, apologize!...<em>**

Maybe he should apologize for his sudden anger. How low could Sesshomaru get? But breaking the spell was very important to him, he must do it.

Sesshomaru stood in a corner of the dining area to wait for Rin. He must apologize and restart his wooing process.

Rin walked in the dining room and saw Dr. Ruy Toki sitting at a lunch table by himself looking at some newspaper and eating a sandwich. All of a sudden, she felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach.

Ever since the day when she performed her first surgery, his warm touch reminded her of the comforting presence of her guardian angel. Lately, she hadn't felt her guardian angel watching over her anymore. Maybe, she had grown up now, had become a doctor; the guardian angel must be assigned to other kids who needed it more than her.

But somehow, Ryu's touch that day had taken the place of that presence. It was so comforting, so protective, so inspiring, Rin couldn't forget that moment with Ryu.

Rin developed a crush on Ryu.

Even though Ryu was not really a looker, he was the handsome man in Rin's heart that she wanted to celebrate a dinner with.

She shyly walked up to Ryu. She fidgeted her fingers as Ryu looked up at her. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, even standing a far distance, could hear every word they said with his demon ears.

"Uhm! Ryu."

"Yes, Rin."

"I was wondering," Rin kept fidgeting her fingers, "I was wondering if I could invite you to a dinner."

"Sure, Rin. I would love to."

Sesshomaru almost turned into his true dog form. He wasn't jealous because he didn't really love Rin. He just needed Rin's love, but she seemed to be in love with Ryu. Sesshomaru completely forgot that he was there to catch Rin to apologize.

He left angrily.

_-How can she think that guy is worth her time OVER ME?_


	10. Possession

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't name it, but there was something about Rin Kaylee that seemed dear to him. It might have been her smile, or her beautiful round eyes that drew him to her. That <em><strong>something<strong>_ was the reason why he kept coming back to visit her childhood to make sure that she would fare well.

It was a good thing that he visited her childhood and gave her the inspiration. That inspiration was what had carried her through the very tough times that she endured after her parents died. And his presence had become an angelic endearment that she kept in her heart.

His presence had always made her sad world turn perfect!

But Rin's guardian angel hadn't come to her ever since she got accepted into her residency program. Strangely, she felt it again by Ryu's touch. Because in the surgery room, Sesshomaru was all masked up, Rin Kaylee didn't know that it was Sesshomaru who had held her hand. In her mind, it was Dr. Ryu Toki; consequently, she developed a crush for Ryu. And she felt so strong with the crush that she was sure Ryu was meant to be her soulmate.

Rin Kaylee had no more need for a guardian angel. Love was all she wanted from that day on.

Sesshomaru was angry!

Helping Rin through the surgery was not part of his wooing plan, Sesshomaru only tried to help Rin because he could sense her anxiety when she walked by him on the day of that surgery. And he knew that he might be able to make her confident since he had done that in her past many times.

He made her confident alright.

But he also made her fall in love with the Wrong Person!

_- I do not care who she loves. I only need her to release me from her cursed spell! CURSE HER!_

But to break that spell, he needed her love. Even though he didn't even know how the spell would be broken exactly, but Rin Kaylee seemed to be an important factor of it.

Looking out the window into the dark night from his apartment, his eyes glowed red, his fangs protruded, and he hissed at the thought of Rin Kaylee going out to dinner with Ryu. So, he followed them. When Ryu was about to kiss Rin goodnight in front of her place, Sesshomaru dash out from a bush nearby.

He growled at Ruy, "Don't you dare touch her! Rin Kaylee IS MINE!"

Then, he punched Ryu squarely in the face sending Ryu tottering backward a few steps.

"Hah!" Rin widened her eyes because she was partly scared and partly angry.

"Wow, wow! Hold on man. I don't want your woman!" Ryu pushed out his hands, "You can have her, man. Just calm down!" Ryu said before he left in a hurry, got into his car, and drove off.

Rin was furious, "What! I'm NOT YOURS, Sesshomaru!"

"You will be MINE whether you like it or not. Nobody else will dare touch you as long as I am alive!"

"What! Who do you think you are to order me around. I love Ryu."

Raising one eye brow at her words, "Well, Ryu didn't love you so much. He just ran away instead of standing by you."

Rin started to cry because she was so frustrated with Sesshomaru, and the hurtful truth of his words, "That's because he thinks you're my boyfriend. And you just punched him!"

"Your point is? I KNOW you love Ryu, that didn't stop me, did it? If he loves you, he would DIEE for you!"

"AGRR!" Rin was very angry, " Sesshomaru! Get away from me, I warn you. Or I will file a restraining order against you!"

Sesshomaru jumped toward Rin planning on just forcing her into a union. Rin stepped back and stood against her front door with her eyes showing desperate fears. He reached out to grab her, but his nobility didn't allow him to just rape some woman, so his hand detoured and punched the front door instead. Rin cringed at the loud noise of the punch.

"Please, leave me alone, Sesshomaru!" Rin spoke softly. She was so scared of him, she was practically begging at the moment for him to leave.

"Pathetic HUMAN GIRL!" Sesshomaru said before he leaped away!

"Did he... Hah! ...Did he just... fly away!"

_- No, No way. It can't be. He might just be really acrobatic or something._

Rin shook her head to make sure she wasn't delusional. Then, she thought it must be that she was so afraid of him at that moment that her mind had played trick on her.


	11. Into The Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru came back from the fight with Rin and landed through the window of his dark apartment.<p>

"Seshomaru-sama!" Jaken called him.

Jaken's voice brought Sesshomaru back to his senses. Still unable to suppress his anger, Sesshomaru must find some peace before he turned into his dog demon form and murdered the whole city including Rin Kaylee and Ryu Toki. Sesshomaru transformed into a small orb of light, shot out from his window, and disappeared into the night sky.

He went to visit her grave, the only woman he had ever loved in his life, Rin Taiso!

Just like how his presence brought comfort to Rin Kaylee, the memory of Rin Taiso always brought him the peaceful calmness he needed. On his travel to her grave, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the thought of Rin Taiso.

_ - Hm! How odd that they are both named Rin!_

He remembered about 500 years ago, when the little cute human girl started to follow him after he revived her, she did not speak. After traveling with him, she found her voice again. The first thing he asked the human girl was, "Girl, what's your name?"

The cute girl looked up at him showing surprise, "Lord Sesshomaru, didn't you call me Rin last night right before I went to sleep?"

"No, I did not call you Rin."

"I heard you! Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked up at the sky thinking that the girl had been dreaming or something because he didn't call her Rin. **_Something _**called her Rin, but it wasn't him. But Rin was not a bad name.

"Very well then, I will call you Rin, Rin Taiso."

At the end of that memory, Sesshomaru landed in a forest filled with the beautiful scent of night blooming jasmines. He didn't have much possession, but he had that one piece of land where he had planted thousands of night blooming jasmines because that was the fragrance Rin Taiso favorited most. He had cast a strong demonic spell so that no human ever knew the forest existed there. He didn't want anyone to go poking around at Rin Taiso's resting place.

The moon dimmed enough for just a perfect illusion.

Sesshomaru crouched onto one knee and placed a simple purple orchid in front of her grave. He implanted the Tenseiga down through the dirt ground and rested his arm on it. He lowered his face into the shadow of his arm to hide the secret expression at the memory of Rin Taiso. That expression had never been seen by anyone else, only seen by Rin Taiso in her living days; and even in her death, she was still the only one able to invoke it.

How had he lost her.

After Naraku was defeated 500 years ago, Sesshomaru left Rin in the care of the priestess Kaede. He did that because he didn't want Rin to be exposed to dangers while traveling with him like when she died in the underworld.

But that was a big mistake.

Even with his power sealed, Sesshomaru was a powerful demon. After he got the Bakusaiga, many of his enemies feared that he would destroy them all. They united to conspire against him. They wanted to destroy him before he really learned how to use his Bakusaiga. But they dared not wage open war against him. The enemies focused on Rin Taiso.

Every body knew how much Rin meant to Sesshomaru despite what he claimed or didn't claim.

While Rin stayed with Kaede, Sesshomaru traveled in search for ways to increase the Bakusaiga's power and only came to visit Rin occasionally. When Rin turned 17, he journeyed back to visit her to reveal his wish to take her as his mate.

But he was too late.

He found himself walking into a bloody battlefield.

Scattered around the village were hundreds of demon carcasses. Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Kagome were all badly wounded. Inuyasha was bathed in his own blood, and even with the Tessaiga in his hand, Inuyasha was transformed into his demon form desperately trying to fend off the enemies.

Rin was already in the hand of an ugly ogre demon when Sesshomaru got there.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Everybody stopped at that call. Just in time when Inuyasha lost all strength and collapsed. The fight was left to Sesshomaru.

"Release her at once!" Sesshomaru demanded of the pact leader.

"Hm!" Toran ridiculed his order, "Sesshomaru, we have Rin. I don't think you are in a position to make demands."

"Toran, I thought you said you are going back to the North and will not come back to wreak havoc in the West again. Is there no honor in your words?"

"Sesshomaru. There have been a few changes in the plan. It's not the West I come for this time. It's the Bakusaiga. And..." Toran pointed at her demonic army, "besides, there are many demons who want you dead!"

An ugly snake demon came out and said, "Sesshomaru, you humiliated my ancestor when you killed him and stepped on his carcass. I want you to kneel down and beg for my forgiveness."

"Not in your lifetime, VERMIN!" Sesshomaru moved closer to the snake demon with a very angry expression.

"Hey! We've got Rin. If you try anything funny, We'll kill her. NOW KNEEL DOWN AND SURRENDER YOUR BAKUSAIGA!"

As the snake demon screamed out that order, the ogre demon placed a knife next to Rin's neck and made a small cut. Rin whimpered in pain.

"Wait!"

Young Sesshomaru raised a hand telling the ogre to wait. He was about to crouch down onto his knees at the snake demon's order when Rin pushed her neck against the knife that was held next to her neck.

Blood gushed forth from her vein.

"RINNNNNN!" Sesshomaru was... there was no word to describe his emotion. "NOOOO! RINNNN!"

"My human life is short anyway. My Lord, I refuse to see your majesty kneeling down to these vermin for my sake!" Rin looked around at her wounded family, "Besides, they are all wounded because of me. Next time, they might die trying to protect me."

Rin Taiso fell down at the feet of her captor. Sesshomaru rushed to her side but had to fight many ugly demons who blocked his way. When Rin was about to take her last breath, Rin smiled the most wonderful smile at **_something _**in front of her.

She said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have always loved you. I'm happy that I get to die in your arms."

Jaken came just in time to hear Rin's words, he yelled at her, "Rin, what are you talking about? Lord Sesshomaru is not holding you, he is fighting the demons out there."

"No Jaken, you don't know what you're talking about. Lord Sesshomaru is holding Rin right now," Rin Taiso smiled one last time.

Jaken stooped down to hold Rin.

Sesshomaru finally got to where Rin's lifeless body was laying, he was furious. He became even more vicious in his attacks at the demons. A short time afterward, bodies were scattered everywhere. When the enemies were thinning out in number, Sesshomaru finally had a chance to scoop Rin's body into his arms.

Toran saw a chance to attack Sesshomaru while he was distracted with Rin, she flew ferociously at him with her Ice Sword heading directly at his heart. While holding Rin, Sesshomaru stood up. He threw the Bakusaiga at Toran with all of his power behind it.

"You want the Bakusaiga, then take it if you can," Sesshomaru whispered, more like to himself than to Toran.

The Bakusaiga pierced through Toran's heart shattering the cat demon into tiny ice-like particles before she even knew what happened. The only thing she was able to do was to let out one short agonizing scream before she vanished. The Bakusaiga continued to fly straight into a mountain wall somewhere far away and implanted itself there.

Only Shonron of the panther tribe and a few other nameless demons escaped the battle alive.

There was no other way for Sesshomaru to revive Rin Taiso that time. It was her final death. Before he laid her down to her resting place, he looked at her one last time and made a binding promise.

_-Rin! You will belong to no other for as long as I shall live. I will look for you!_

Shonron had visited the sight where the Bakusaiga was implanted because the panther tribe needed it for a dark purpose, but he never could draw it out despite all the methods he had used. The Bakusaiga stayed in that place untouched. Vines and weeds had been growing and weaving around it and kept it hidden.

It was the cursed Bakusaiga that he had lost Rin, Sesshomaru never cared to retrieve the sword for all those 500 years. And for all those years, he had been searching for Rin Taiso's reincarnation as he had promised. But he had not found her.

It was as if her scent just completely vanished from this world!


	12. Curiosities

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p><em>- Why did he call me HUMAN GIRL? What? Is he not human or something? He flew! Oh Kami, what is he?<em>

"RIN KAYLEE!" One of her friends called her for the third time before Rin realized someone was calling her

"Hah!" Rin startled out an answer and went back into her thoughts.

The girls chattered on.

"Hey, how was your dinner with Ryu?"

"Yeah! He seemed nice, not much of a looker though."

"Let's talk about the janitor. He sent you roses."

"I'll go for the janitor. He's sexy."

"Yeah! But he's a janitor!"

Anyway, the girls kept talking about Rin's love life while Rin was deep in thought thinking about what Sesshomaru was, exactly.

_- Is he not human? Vampire? Werewolf? WEREWOLF! I swear I thought his hand grew claws when he punched the front door. But vampires have claws too. But the red eyes and the fangs! But both vampire and werewolf have red eyes and fangs. ARGGG!_

"I'm going to the library!" Rin stood up abruptly and announced that she was going to the library paying no mind that her friends had been babbling about her life.

* * *

><p>Jaken had told him how Rin Taiso kept saying that Sesshomaru was holding her while she was dying. Sesshomaru had always thought that Rin was delusional, because he knew he wasn't holding her when she took her last breath. It was probably because she wished to be in his arms in her dying moment and dreamed up that delusion on her own accord.<p>

Sesshomaru never knew the reason why the scent of Rin Taiso just vanished. She was trapped in the underworld? No, the sweet Rin Taiso would be trapped in heaven. And he wanted to have enough power to turn heaven up side down in search for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out to his name.

"Where are you going, Milord!"

There was no answer. Sesshomaru just left the apartment. He stepped into the underworld to travel back in time once again. This time, it was back to really long time ago, 500 years ago.

Sesshomaru missed Rin even more than how he had missed his father. She was the only one ever earned his love, a thing that hardly gave anyone. He would go back in time to do whatever he could to change her fate. He would use his future self to stop her death.

Not that he could, and he knew it. But he would try anyway.

He appeared right in front of the battle scene when the panther demons came to take Rin. Sesshomaru could see the Young Sesshomaru in action. He smirked condescendingly at the Young Sesshomaru.

_- How pathetic. Your skill is so unrefined._

Sesshomaru went straight to the ogre demon who was holding Rin hostage. But it didn't matter how many times he clawed at the ogre, there was no effect. The ogre didn't feel a thing.

When Rin chafed her neck against the knife, Sesshomaru stumbled backward.

"RINNNNNNNN!" But nobody could hear him.

When Rin fell down to the ground, Sesshomaru rushed to her side and held her in his arms. Rin smiled brightly at him and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have always loved you. I'm happy that I get to die in your arms. "

"Rin!" He answered her as she smiled one last time.

At that moment, Sesshomaru realized Rin wasn't delusional. He was there as a ghostly shadow, and he had held her at the moment she took her last breath.

And somehow, she could see him!


	13. The Connection

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>After researching, Rin Kaylee decided that Sesshomaru wasn't a vampire. Vampire couldn't come out into the sun. Werewolf was her conclusion. She would carefully find a way to pay some attention to Sesshomaru on a night of a full moon.<p>

But meanwhile,

Rin visited Ryu and tended to his wound from Sesshomaru's punch. Ryu wasn't so in love with Rin at first, it was only her beauty that he wanted. But for several days with her tenderly caring for him, he had noticed that Rin was different. There was an aura about her that put him at peace. It was a comfort that he could feel from no other woman.

When Rin was around, Ryu felt a strange feeling. It was a happy feeling like he was in heaven. It was an enviable feeling. So, in turn, Ryu developed a wish to be with Rin constantly.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was puzzled that Rin Taiso was able to see his shadow when she was dying. It made him wonder if she would always be able to see him during her living days.<p>

He visited Rin Taiso again.

His future shadow appeared in front of a meadow full of flowers. Rin was sitting there by herself on Ah-Un's back. Swinging her feet back and forth and playing with a flower in her hand, she hummed some tune, "...Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Is Jaken serving under you, too?..."

He smirked at her words.

_- This was how she spent her time when I was away._

Sesshomaru moved closer from behind her. Rin turned around suddenly looking straight at him.

"Oh! Ah-Un, I thought Lord Sesshomaru is back. But he's not! It might have been the wind."

"Rin!" Sesshomaru just thought he would say something to see if Rin could hear him.

"Hah! Ah-Un, did you call me? Well, of course not, you couldn't speak! Rin so silly!"

And when Sesshomaru stroke her hair, Rin looked up and smiled brightly at him, "Ah-Un, it's funny, but I can feel the presence of Lord Sesshomaru with me. HE'S BACK AH-UN! He might be somewhere near here. Yay!"

Rin jumped down from Ah-Un's back, pulled on his rein, and skipped away to go find Sesshomaru because she thought he was coming back from one of his journeys.

Looking at Rin moving away with Ah-Un, Sesshomaru stood with narrowed eyes in deep thought.

_- She could clearly feel me when nobody else could beside that cursed Rin Kaylee. How?_


	14. Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thanks to **ElheiM, IcegirlJenni, Shessy's lil' girl** you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Dr. Rin Kaylee had paid much attention to try to follow Sesshomaru home, but he always seemed to disappear like right before her eyes. But by some odd fortune, Rin asked a friend to follow him, and the friend was successful in finding out where he lived.<p>

It was a very small apartment in a poor neighborhood that a janitor would be able to afford.

It was a full moon night. She had no idea why it was so important to find out just exactly what Sesshomaru was. But if anyone ever got a chance to see a man who occasionally grew fangs and flew away, that person would be very curious too. So against her better judgment, she swallowed her fear and stalked him for just that one night.

Vampires and werewolves were stuffs of legend. Rin Kaylee was about to spot a living legend.

Rin peeped from outside the window. The apartment was dimly lit by candles of all things. She didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. But what she saw made her frozen in mid act.

_- Oh Kami! Holy Cow! I don't know what Sesshomaru is, but that little green toad-looking thing is no human!_

Rin thought about the fangs, the red eyes, the claws, and all strange things about Sesshomaru that she thought she saw. She didn't forget the fact that he seemed to have the ability to fly either. She looked at the little green toad walking in circle mumbling about something. Rin put two and two together and drew a final conclusion.

_- They both must be some kind of freaky monsters!_

* * *

><p>Jaken was home alone.<p>

Sesshomaru had been gone most of the time on his own business, somewhere in the time of the Sengoku period.

He mostly visited Rin Taiso when she was alone. He enjoyed observing how she interacted with nature. She didn't act any differently than when his younger self-the Young Sesshomaru-was there. But it was like Sesshomaru wanted to be with her to relive all the time he had missed spending with her when she was alive.

Besides, he knew Rin felt safe when he was there. He knew she could feel his presence.

What he didn't know was how she could feel him. Dr. Rin Kaylee could feel him, but there was a _connection_ between him and her. There was no supernatural connection between Rin Taiso and him. He loved her, she loved him. But that was an emotion, not a curse that placed a metaphysical connection between the two of them.

He thought about Rin Taiso before she met him. He was curious about how she had lived when she was younger. So, he probed further into the past - to the time before he met Rin Taiso. He had always been curious about how she got the bruises the morning she brought the inedible food to him anyway.

So, Sesshomaru stepped into the time on the night Rin Taiso was beaten by the villagers for stealing fish. The girl just took the beating without even a small hint of fear. That fragile little thing was much braver than he had thought. When the villagers let her go, she walked away into the shadow of the woods.

She passed by him on her track.

And Sesshomaru froze with his eyes widening to the widest circumference that his eyes could get.

_- Her scent! She can't be!_


	15. Right Under His Nose

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>It had only been maybe one or two weeks into their relationship when Ryu approached Rin Kaylee planning on a french kiss. Rin withdrew backward and didn't allow the kiss.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Ryu; it wasn't that she wanted to kiss him either, but that was a normal activity for relationships. Though, her mind was just too consumed with Sesshomaru's identity that when the kiss was given, she startled and withdrew her face away. It made Ryu a little angry.

"What is it, Rin?" Ryu said with a voice less patient than a lover should.

"I..I am sorry, Ryu," Rin shook her head to shake the thought of Sesshomaru off and tried desperately to restart the mood with Ryu.

Ryu didn't feel like restarting any mood, he stalked away, "It's ok Rin, I have a shift to start. See you later."

Provided that Rin didn't need an angel anymore, it was love she needed. But at the moment, she didn't mind to be loved too much. Her scientific mind wanted to find out just what kind of freaky mutation had occurred to make a man becoming a green toad-like midget like that man she saw last night in Sesshomaru's apartment.

Could it be the age of X-Men?

That day, Rin walked around the hospital scanning every hall way for Sesshomaru. He wasn't around.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wasn't around the hospital because he was too busy spending time with Rin Taiso.<p>

After he was dumbfounded by Rin Taiso's scent the night she was beaten for stealing fish, Sesshomaru followed her into the woods that morning to bring Young Sesshomaru the two rats she had hunted the night before.

When Young Sesshomaru asked Rin where she got the bruises, a warm feeling crept up inside her that made her so happy, she smiled. She just felt so warm looking at the beautiful demon in front of her. She thought it was him that emanated that warm protective aura around her; but it wasn't. It was the shadow behind her who had placed a protective arm circle around her that was pacifying.

Sesshomaru held her in his arms and made her pain from the bruises disappear. At the same time, he sniffed her scent so keenly and so carefully that he finally admitted to an impossible conclusion.

Rin Taiso had the same scent, the exact scent, that Dr. Rin Kaylee had!

It was an impossible conclusion because if Sesshomaru was only allowed to remember just one thing in this world, it would be Rin Taiso's scent. How could he not recognize her? He had been searching for her reincarnation through all these years using her scent. And Rin Taiso's scent as he remembered it was not the same as Rin Kaylee's.

Could his keen nose be mistaken? Could it be a wishful thought?

* * *

><p>Thanks to Osuari13, Shessy's lil's girl, ElheiM, Icegirljenni. Thank you, thank you so much!<p> 


	16. Tenseiga's Effect

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru followed Rin Taiso as she skipped through the village back to her own hut. He followed her just to be sure his nose didn't betray him. When the wolves came, Sesshomaru tried to carry Rin away, but he couldn't.<p>

Rin Taiso ran as fast as she could. In her most desperate moment, Rin saw Sesshomaru's shadow leading her. He was leading her toward where Young Sesshomaru was, but she did not make it. Her little feet failed her. She fell down and was slaughtered by the wolves.

Even though Rin didn't make it, still she had run to the place that was so close to Young Sesshomaru that enabled him to sense her blood. Sesshomaru stood and waited because he knew Young Sesshomaru would come. But Young Sesshomaru just stood there looking at Rin's body and seemed to hesitate.

_- Fool! Revive her with the Tenseiga!_

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded at the reaction of his past self while facing Rin's death. Did he hesitate then? It was so obvious that he should revive Rin. Rin Taiso was the woman he loved. Why did he hesitate?

Of course, Young Sesshomaru never had a clue that Rin Taiso would grow up to be the woman he loved most.

Sesshomaru threw the Tenseiga with all his power at Young Sesshomaru's Tenseiga trying to activate it somehow. He only did that hopelessly, but somehow it worked. It was almost like the Tenseiga had an effect on the Tenseiga in the past. After all, it was the sword of heaven, it did strange things.

Young Sesshomaru's Tenseiga pulsed.

Young Sesshomaru followed the sword's reaction and revived Rin Taiso. When Rin lied in Young Sesshomaru's arms after she was revived, she felt a wonderful warmth and an air of security around the whole place that she was sure he would be the person she should follow.

And she followed him.

But when Rin walked pass the shadow Sesshomaru, once again, he was frozen by her scent. It was a different scent from last night when she was beaten. The scent he smelled on Rin Taiso at the moment was the scent he had remembered her by. After her death, the scent of the Tenseiga had mixed in with her real scent that Rin Taiso emanated a different scent from the one before her death.

That was the difference. He finally realized it!

And that was why Sesshomaru never could recognize Rin Kaylee as the reincarnation of Rin Taiso, the reincarnation that he had been looking for!

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and became deep in thought about Dr. Rin Kaylee.

_-She had loved me once! Was that not what I needed to break the spell? Could I have misunderstood something?_

But when Jaken ran right through him yelling at Rin and questioning Young Sesshomaru's action, Sesshomaru's thought was interrupted.

_- Impish Toad!_

Sesshomaru left the Sengoku era to go back into his present world. Along the way in the underworld, he saw Young Sesshomaru and Young Inuyasha trapped in there without a way out. Inuyasha was apparently holding the Black Tessaiga trying to cut a Meido but didn't know where to cut.

Sesshomaru was disgusted with how unrefined Inuyasha was with his skill. Sesshomaru then sent an energy blast from his Tenseiga to the place where Young Sesshomaru's Tenseiga had fallen and alighted it showing Inuyasha the way. Following that, Young Inuyasha cut through the bright light and produced a way for the two brothers to get out of the underworld.

Sesshomaru stood in the shadow looking at the brothers.

_- Sesshomaru, your greed for power had blinded you to fall for Naraku's stupid trick while the power you searched for might have been right under your nose!  
><em>


	17. Her Spell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>All demons had heard it! Sesshomaru, himself, had heard it!<p>

The legend was told through words of mouth passing down for generations. It had become a mythical tale that none had believed its truth anymore.

It was a legend of a demon king.

The story had been distorted through generations that many different forms existed. But the prevailing theme was that their king, the most powerful demon king ever ruled over their race, was cursed by an even more powerful being, a being whom they didn't have a category to place her into because she was such a different warrior altogether comparing to any enemy the demons had ever faced. After being cursed, the demon king had lost his awesome power and was slain by a lesser youkai with a purpose to usurp the throne.

Yet, the legend left a curious hope that their demon king had been reborn and would rise up once more to lead them to victory over men and to resurrect the glory they once had over the dominion of the earth.

But it had been long.

No king ever returned.

Through time, the demons were exterminated one by one, either by the strong demon slayers, or the holy monks and the priestesses, or by other stronger demons. Without a leader, the demons became disunited. They became the weaker force. A few demons who were left had become shadows trying to blend into the world of humans just to survive.

Sesshomaru had heard a few rumors by the more reliable sources that **_He_** was the reincarnation of their king by the descriptions of his demeanor. But that was hearsay. He had been arrogant enough to think such thing, but such legend was out of his league of the believable sorts.

But on the particular occasion that he had traveled so far back in time that he saw it with his own two eyes, and heard it with his own two ears.

On a battlefield bordered by four walls of beautiful cherry blossoms, an army of hideous demonic creatures gathered in front of _**her**_. They whispered among themselves that this was the battle to decide the fate of mankind.

She didn't have a huge army. She didn't even look like a warrior, she was just a beautiful and fragile looking maiden standing gracefully above the ground with the seductive stream of her hair and the satiny fabric of her dress flowing gently with the direction of the wind.

By herself, she displayed an irresistible magnificence facing the entire demonic army and their atrocious king.

But she was a foe they never expected.

She was not a priestess who used purifying power to destroy them. She was not a demon slayer who use martial art to defeat them. She didn't need to kill to win over them. Because as soon as they were bathed in the brilliant light coming forth from her aura, they all surrendered willingly and bowed down to her enchanting grace.

All bowed down except for one, their king.

Furious, the king destroyed them all with one terrifying stroke of his sword. When all fell down on the battlefield by his murderous anger, and when the smoldering smoke from the destruction disappeared, she alone stood unaffected revealing her elegance before him.

For a moment, he stood speechless in awe at her bewitching beauty.

They both stood in silence as the cherry petals, affected by the energy wave from his sword, started to fall and churned around them. Amid the cascade of the raining petals, she started to glide forward and reached out to him, her face peaceful as if she didn't have any destructive intention.

But no matter how he was bewitched by her beauty, his heart was as icy as ever. He raised his sword and pierced through her heart with merciless indifference as she halted her glide when she had reached him.

She suddenly felt herself evaporating. The sword that struck her was still embedded in her body, it too started to dissipate. Together, she and the sword became a veil of sparkling clear light and blended itself into his body as a gentle voice laced the air.

The voice said, "King of demons, I choose to die so you can live. Though I have sealed your power with my heart. Only when you unlock my heart will you find your power again. Heed my words young lord, only through love will you find your salvation."

Being sealed in her light, the demon king felt his strength slipping away from him. He felt no pain, only the pain of a failure. Though he had killed her, he was defeated. He crouched down with a sudden realization of what _**she**_ was, he screamed out her name in an agonizing anger.

"ANGEL! WHYYYY?"

The scream was a desolate thunder that reverberated through the forest walls surrounding the battlefield, in which, the demon king fell down to his own demise.

Though, witnessing that scene, Sesshomaru never understood why the demon king had died. That graceful angel did not kill him; and there wasn't any lesser youkai around dealing that demon king his death as the legend had told.

The only testament Sesshomaru had to tie the legend king to himself was the Bakusaiga. The sword that the demon king had carried was the exact resemblance to his own Bakusaiga, the sword which was forced by **_her_** power to be sealed within him. And that very sword had come to Sesshomaru from his own body.

But how!

If Rin Taiso as that angel's reincarnation, she had loved him once. Was that not enough to break the spell?

But at the moment, it didn't matter anymore. Because somewhere along his path of life, Sesshomaru had created a different list of priority. After he had met Rin Taiso, he had understood what it meant to be truly alive.

Rin had a different kind of energy and her own grace, an exuberant kind that he had found in no other human.

Those soulful sparkles of her eyes, those innocent turns of her smile, those golden manifestations of her pure brave heart, those sweet whispers of his name during her dreams, those expectant screams for his protection, and those blushes painting a deep longing in her eyes when he visited her, had instilled in him a different value of worth, a higher value of worth- the worth of Love!

And in all the 500 years he had lived without Rin, that value had increased 500 folds.


	18. Death And Revival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support. Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, Sesshy's lil's girl, Osuari13, ElheiM.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru followed Rin Kaylee when he saw her walking out of the hospital down the sidewalk to the parking lot. Realizing that awhile back when he sensed something in Rin Kaylee that seemed dear to him, he finally knew what it was. It was simple. Rin Kaylee was the woman he had loved.<p>

And he would not lose her again!

Yet, she didn't seem to remember who he was to say for the least.

Perhaps, a reincarnation had erased all the memory. A reincarnation did not mean that she was the same person Rin Taiso was. And Rin Taiso was the only one who had made him feel the peaceful calmness that brought upon the taming of the conflicting tumult that his younger self had much needed.

But in knowing that was his Rin, he was not about to give up. And Dr. Ryu Toki could just go to hell for all Sesshomaru cared. He would personally send Ryu to that dark place if needed be.

Sesshomaru pursued.

"Rin!" He called out to her.

"Hah!" She startled and turned around at the call.

Even though it almost sounded sweet, unlike the callous tone he had addressed her before, she still felt a fear of him creeping through her spine.

He was no human! He was some freaky mutation of nature!

Rin frightened. It was dark outside and this man or beast was pursuing her. She startled and moved backward away from him unaware that she was moving onto the street with oncoming traffic directing right at her.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru called again in a panic tone, a tone which he didn't know he was capable of.

A car ran straight into her and injured her beyond savable.

Being on the hospital ground, Rin was transported to the Emergency Room rather quickly. And the team of doctors attended to her just as quickly as the transport. Despite the great efforts, all doctors concluded that there was no hope for Rin's survival. At the moment, Sesshomaru agreed with that assessment.

However, saving Rin might not have been possible for the doctors, but it was very realistic as far as Sesshomaru's ability was concerned.

But he would have to wait. He couldn't really swing his Tenseiga in front of all the hospital staff.

Rin was put on all kinds of life support, and even though everyone had agreed that she would pass away soon, nobody had the heart to withdraw the life support from her. They put her unconscious body in a VIP hospital room and waited.

Acting as a janitor, Sesshomaru slipped quietly into Rin's room excusing that he needed to clean the room, as all the patient's rooms were to be cleaned at least twice a day.

Sesshomaru saw Ryu standing beside Rin's bed attentively.

"You need to leave Dr. Toki, I need to clean this patient's room," Sesshomaru said quietly as if he was afraid that he would wake Rin up by being too loud.

"Leave us, Janitor. I'd like to have a moment alone with Rin," Ryu said, his eyes unmoved from Rin's fair and peaceful face.

Abruptly, Ruy jerked backward. It seemed that the janitor had just dash to his side airborne. Ruy's eyes widened in terror as Sesshomaru hissed at him with his golden glare fixing a death focus on Ryu's face in a really close proximity.

"I said, LEAVE Dr.!" Sesshomaru growled emphasizing the word 'LEAVE' with a suppressed hiss.

Being a doctor, Ryu was smart enough to take alert in that command. And being somewhat of a coward , Ryu left at the instant that the order was commanded.

Ryu swore he thought he saw fangs!

Sesshomaru crouched down on his one knee beside Rin's bed. Tenderly holding Rin's hand, a gesture that Young Sesshomaru never did to Rin Taiso when they were together, Sesshomaru kissed her hand with the sweetest tender that even the most emotional man couldn't surpass.

If one had noticed carefully, they might have seen a small bead of tear glistening at the corner of his eyes, because what he was about to do to Rin would have whipped him into that emotion.

Sesshomaru raised his claws. He hesitated for a moment, but finally determined to release poison into Rin's breath; Killing her instantly!

Looking at the monitor signals at the nurse station, the hospital staffs was alarmed as Rin's vital signs started to show that Rin was dead. They all ran to her room.

As soon as they opened the door, they all stood motionless at the miracle that had inspired.

Rin Kaylee's vital signs had returned to normal, as normal as vital signs could be. Even though she hadn't opened her eyes and still seemed to be unaware, Rin had come back to live. And all the injuries incurred on her body from the car accident had somehow conveniently dissipated.

"Hah!" Ruy uttered.

He looked around the room and saw Sesshomaru sweeping the floor looking all innocent about the whole event.

Ruy huffed with an arising feeling of curiosity about Sesshomaru and the fangs Ryu thought he saw; Yet, Ryu also felt a tiny glint of jealousy because he had a funny thought that the miracle they all were witnessing at the moment had somehow been done by that janitor.


	19. The Flowers He Gave

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

* * *

><p>The doctors carefully tended to Rin and reassessed all her vital signs to make sure. Even though she wasn't awake, they knew she was fully recovered. They all left the room to allow the peaceful air she probably needed after such horrible accident.<p>

All left except for one - the janitor.

It was a few minutes passed midnight.

Still too tired, Rin didn't open her eyes. But she felt a wonderful warmness spreading through her body. It was a vibrant feeling, a feeling of _HIS_ presence; the presence of her guardian angel.

She bathed with joy in that presence. Then, she felt that somebody was holding her hand, with a strong protective grip. She thought it might have been Ryu.

Rin opened her eyes and raised her head slightly off the bed only to spot the pair of deep golden eyes looking at her direction. In the dim lit room, he was beautiful. But he was always beautiful even in the well lit hall ways of the hospital.

But he was the last thing she expected crouching beside her bed holding her hand.

And the expression in his eyes, the tender and warm look in his eyes gazing at hers! The expression was subtle, but it was there to tease a suggestion to her that this was not the same janitor she had met before.

After a moment of silence staring at each other, he finally realized that he was holding her, and realized that he was being a bit inappropriate to the Dr. Kaylee that he really had no relationship with.

She only had denied him more than once.

He withdrew his hand from hers, albeit, hesitantly.

Strange for her, the warmth that she had been feeling since she woke up left her with his withdrawal.

_- What?_

She quickly grabbed his hand. He was shocked at that action but let her do whatever she wanted.

As soon as she held his hand, it was that warmth again- the guardian angel's warmth. Rin let go of his hand, and the warmth left with that action. She touched it again, and it came again. And after five times of holding his hand and letting go, the happy beams in her eyes had changed to curious glistens as a weird thought arose in her mind.

_- This man is no human, or vampire, or werewolf! He's an angel, my guardian angel!_

She was completely thrown out of the boundary of a professional doctor that she should be and giggled like a child at her own thought as she held on to his hand tightly and wouldn't let go.

His lifted his brows slightly at her strange actions. Yet he didn't draw his hand away.

At their touch, Sesshomaru felt it again. He felt the trigger that had changed his heart 500 years ago. He let himself immerse in the innocent light of her eyes, the eagerness of her giggles, and the pacifying aura emanating from her. He felt the same vitality of the heart that was once possessed by Rin Taiso- the same love - all over again.

That was all he ever needed, a touch of her energy; in the past it was that way, and at the moment, she was just the same angelic being, exactly as what she **_was_**, unchanging through the vileness of the human world and the frets of time.

* * *

><p>Rin was discharged home from the hospital. To everyone's surprise, she requested for Seshomaru to take her home.<p>

Ryu disliked it!

Though, all her friends knew she would eventually go for the janitor since he was HOT and Sexy, and beautiful all at the same time. They all couldn't wait for her description of how masculine his body must be underneath that janitor's outfit.

Sesshomaru laid Rin down to her bed.

She didn't need his touch anymore. The warmth that she felt before just spread automatically now through out the atmosphere when he was near.

He sat down beside her. She smiled gently at him before she drifted to a peaceful sleep.

When Rin woke up, a heavenly fragrance invaded the air around her. It was a fragrance she had never sensed before, but she instantly fell in love with it. She sat up in bed and raised her head up.

Normally, she would have startled at the sight in front of her; but at the moment, the motionless figure at the corner of the room staring his deep gold silently at her just made her feel so _in love_!

"You are well?" Sesshomaru approached near Rin as he inquired what he already knew.

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you."

"For what?" His brows furrowed curiously about what she was thanking him for.

"For being my guardian angle! For saving me!"

Rin was talking about him being her guardian angel through all the years. Sesshomaru thought Rin was talking about how he had saved her with his Tenseiga.

_- How did she know?_

He though for a moment and said, "Come Rin, I have dinner set up for you in the garden."

He reached his hand out to help her up. She followed him.

And her garden, a garden which had only consisted of several plants that she had tried so hard to even keep them half perked up, had magically become a landscape of several neat rows of Night Blooming Jasmines.

She had no idea what that kind of jasmine those were. The flowers weren't even that pretty, pretty plain and simple really.

But the fragrance!

Rin was drunk in its dreamy effect, and was mesmerized by the beautiful angel who sat quietly beside her giving the stare that said, "eat your dinner."

Dinner might have been a plate of earth worms, she had no idea. Whatever she was eating, it was really good!

* * *

><p>AN: If you have never heard of Night Blooming Jasmines. It's a simple plant. Its flowers are simple small white flowers like baby-breath that decorate the vase of roses. But the fragrance is certainly memorable, it's to die for!


	20. Sweet Words

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, ElheiM, Shessy's lil's girl. Thanks so much for your continual supports. Helps me through finishing this story.

* * *

><p>Morning came, Rin woke up and found her house empty. For a moment, she thought Sesshomaru had left. After all, he had to go to work, his salary was probably not much. He couldn't really afford much leisure. Not that she could, but she was supposed to be sick and all. If the hospital didn't allow some sick time, at least it would allow some near-death-experience time as in her case.<p>

She stepped out into the garden and saw him.

His hair was really really long, a silver snow shade of really beautiful long hair. She didn't remember his hair being that long, though came to think about it, he had always put it up under the hat that he always wore at work. He was in a long white robe with loose fabric that wavered gracefully in the morning wind.

He stood unmoved, his face away from her direction, with one of his hand behind the lower part of his back, looking at the morning sun rays in silence. So, in silence, she stood looking at him.

"Rin, do you know why?" He asked to her surprise that he even knew she was there when he wasn't even looking at her.

"Why?" She asked why, not knowing - why what !

"Do you know why I never answered your question. Because even I did not know the answer then. But I finally know now," he turned around and looked at her with a subtle glint of love. "For 500 years without you, I have never forgotten you. Yes Rin, I would remember you forever!"

_- Hah! 500 years? what did I ask him? Anyway!_

Rin was confused. But to think that a beautiful person such as Sesshomaru had remembered her for 500 years was just so flattering that she didn't care about the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>As of late,<p>

Ruy could feel the distance between Rin and himself. It was perhaps an infatuation or some sort of spur of the moment that Rin had lavished him with the attention that she had. But it didn't matter how Rin felt; all he cared was how Ryu felt. And he wanted her.

He wanted the unimaginable and heavenly peaceful feeling, a feeling as if there was a angel caressing his soul, a feeling of an otherworldly kind.

But how had Rin seemed to be consumed by something else on her mind. And Ryu knew it was all about the janitor, Sesshomaru. Came to think about it, there was something in the way Sesshomaru carried himself that was magnetizing and very enticing to a curious mind.

Ryu paced back and forth around his house in the dark thinking about Sesshomaru who had grown fangs hissing at him the other night. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the middle of his room out of nowhere.

"BAA!" Ryu jumped back with terror and really almost fainted at the figure.

"Ryu, don't be afraid, I am not here to hurt you."

At the comforting statement, Ryu gathered back some sense and curiously looked at the dark figure without daring to ask what the heck it was and how it was able to just come out of nowhere like that.

"You want to know what Sesshomaru is?" Shonron stepped slowly toward Ryu revealing his very normal human face and figure which comforted Ryu some more. "Sesshomaru is a demon. Our kind is only a legend nowaday, but we exist, Ryu."

Ryu was shocked. Demons were only stuff of legend, and here he was looking at one as Shonron was introducing himself in a round about way that he was a demon also.

"Sesshomaru and Rin have been soul mates through time of long past. They have a very strong connection to each other. You won't have Rin as long as Sesshomaru is alive, Ryu!"

"So how do you kill a demon?"

"Sesshomaru is the most dangerous demon ever lived, Ryu," Shonron stated it as a matter of fact, "You can't kill him even with an entire army of men."

"However, I can help you for a fair exchange," Shonron continued.

"What does it require of me?"

"There is a sword I would like to have. But only Rin could withdraw it from its current residence. If you can somehow lure her into retrieving it, I'll help you kill Sesshomaru."

"I thought you said Sesshomaru is very dangerous. You have enough power to kill him?" Ryu asked with a doubt in his tone.

"That's why I need that sword. I'll leave you to your thought. I'll be back to this exact spot in three-day time for your answer."

After saying that, Shonron dash out the window and disappeared. Ryu looked after with a shudder at the thought of demons existing in the world of men, and very dangerous ones such as Sesshomaru.


	21. A Strange Ride To Dinner

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support. Thanks to Elheim, Osuari13, DivineRose91, icegirljenni, Shessy's lil's girl.

A/N: Shonron is the panther cat tribe guy who used thunder as his power. In chapter 11 when Young Sesshomaru lost Rin Taiso, Sesshomaru killed Toran who was the panther's leader and all of the panthers, but Shonron was the only one escaped. I mentioned that he had been trying to get the Bakusaiga but failed many times. He is now back to avenge Sesshomaru, but also, he has a greedier goal than that, and only the Bakusaiga will help him achieve that goal. (And even Sesshomaru didn't know the real purpose of his Bakusaiga.)

* * *

><p>It was funny, in a strange sense.<p>

It was funny because Rin Kaylee, who was a doctor with much more knowledge than an ordinary person and a professionalism of a true and tried character, started to act like a kid when Sesshomaru was around.

She even noticed it herself, but still, she couldn't stop it. So she started like a kid looking at him with the most innocent eye beams asking silly questions.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you a janitor, I think you should be a gardener or better yet, a cook, you're a really good cook."

Silly as they were, Sesshomaru would make sure to have an answer for her this time around and not just gazed at her with silence like his younger self used to do.

"I only garden for you and cook for you Rin."

"Why?"

_- Because I love you, that's why._

"Because I enjoy it."

"Why? Is it because you love me?"

Sesshomaru raised his brows at the innocence of the question, he didn't know what to say but to agree, "That might have something to do with it."

"I know, angels love all people," Rin chewed her foods that Sesshomaru had fixed for her just like how a kid would and asked some more. "Sesshomaru-sama, is Kami really nice?"

"How should I know? But I'm sure Kami is nice."

"Yes, because angels are nice, like you."

"Yes, angels are very nice, Rin," he agreed with her, but only with the first part, the second part, he was referring to Rin.

Out of the blue, "Hm!" Rin looked attentively at her food, "I wonder what Tokyo is like? It would be wonderful if we could have dinner in Tokyo, wouldn't it, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his morning newspaper and gazed at Rin for a second before he said, "Do you want to know, Rin?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, go get dressed. We'll have dinner in Tokyo tonight."

"Really," not knowing how they would get Tokyo by that night not having an airplane ticket at all, but like a child, Rin still believed that he could somehow get her to Tokyo by nightfall, "OK, I'll go get dressed."

When Rin came out in a beautiful orange white checker kimono, which Sesshomaru could sense the familiarity in such outfit, Rin said, "OK, I'm ready."

He walked toward Rin, placed an arm around her and said, "Close your eyes and hold on to me!"

She giggled and obeyed, "OK."

Rin could feel them ascending from the ground. For a moment, she thought they were flying or something. She giggled but still keep her eyes closed, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"You can."

"WOW!" She screamed from both terror and excitement. "Oh Kami, we're flying."

Seriously, who the heck was Sesshomaru anyway. The idea of him being an angel was playing partly in her mind as serious, partly as a joke. But then, it was all made clear for Rin. Sesshomaru was definitely not human.

Whatever he was, he was an ecstasy. He was a dream. He was so protective, so strong, so sweet and so super-powerful. He could fly. How many times would a person meet a guy who could fly. Rin held on to him tighter, not because she was afraid of height, but because all of sudden, this man had just become her world.

It was almost a worshiping admiration she felt for him. It was an awe of an ordinary girl at an extraordinary being and beautiful that he was, who acted so gentle toward her, so caring, and it was as if he wanted to make her every wish come true even if it meant flying to Tokyo.

She looked down at the landscape under them, so beautiful. The wind at high altitude was calming for some reason; she though it would be cold and would be hard to breathe, she learned so in school. But she knew what it was, it was him that had made the flight so calming.

Of course, Rin never knew of her own natural tendency for flying at high altitude. But Sesshomaru knew it, that was why he risked the adventure.

She pressed one side of her face against his chest. She whispered softly to him, not with a tone of a child anymore, but with a soft, almost inaudible, whisper of a woman who was swooning in love, "Sesshomaru, who are you?"

He also replied in a tender whisper, "I am your lord, Rin," his whisper sounded just as weakened and loving as hers but with a tone much deeper, "and your servant!"

Completely off topic in his reply, but Rin took it just fine, albeit confused, but fine. Whatever, lord or servant, or both, at the moment, Rin didn't care. All she cared was how she wanted to be with this man - forever!

And flying to their dinner date every night like that would just be too romantic!

* * *

><p>Of course Sesshomaru had noticed Ryu's scent when they ascended for their flight to Tokyo. The guy was hiding in a bush spying on them. But Sesshomaru didn't think twice about Ryu. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, the guy was just an cockroach that could be wiped off from the face of the earth with one of Sesshomaru's claws.<p>

As for Ryu, he was bewildered at what he saw. He was jealous at what he saw. And he was ready to get rid of the terrifying and super-powerful Sesshomaru, because he was also terrified at what he saw.

The night had come for his pact to be made with Shonron. When Shonron showed up as promised, Ryu was all ears ready to kill off Sesshomaru to have Rin all for himself.

"And if our plan succeed, I can even make you immortal like one of us, Ryu," Shonron said in a deep dark tone, like a suppressed thunder.


	22. The Start of Shonron's Scheme

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support.

Thanks to Elheim, Osuari13, DivineRose91, icegirljenni, Shessy's lil's girl, inuyasha biggest fan.

* * *

><p>On their way back from a very different dinner in Tokyo, Sesshomaru could feel it. He could feel Rin's irregular heart beats next to him, the heat her body gave out creeping on her face blushing her cheeks the pink shade of a timid love.<p>

Landing on her garden bathing in the scent of the jasmines that he had planted, Rin didn't want to go in. But he knew she must be tired and that she must have some rest.

He was sure that Rin had a romantic feeling for him, somewhat.

But whatever! How much longer should he wait? 500 years had been long enough. Even if he had 10000 years to waste, she didn't. Rin was reaching 30. Her human life was much shorter than his. She couldn't wait.

He would let her know of his wish to mate her the next day.

The morning that next day, even though her instructor understood the scary nature of her near death experience and had let her take off as much time as she needed, Rin insisted that she felt more than fine and was able to jump right back into her residency routine. So she went back to work. Though, both she and Sesshomaru had a secret wish that he would fly her to work, they both thought that might just be too attention-catching. So, she used the more conventional way of driving to work.

Sesshomaru was home by himself. He went to pick a few items and planned on cooking her a delicious dinner before he would reveal his mating wish. He couldn't really afford a ring to engage her like a human should; but well, he was not human. And Rin would just have to settle for what he was; but he was sure Rin was not thattt materialistic.

He was ready for child hanyou. It didn't matter how much he had looked down upon those kind. His love for Rin overrode his prejudice. Besides, in thinking about his little brother, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru admitted that he didn't turn out too bad.

And it would have been even more perfect if that little incident didn't happen 500 years ago.

One fine day, when Young Sesshomaru visited little Rin Taiso, Kagome and Inuyasha was being loud about something. Apparently, Kagome had returned to visit her family and insisted that Inuyasha should go to the modern era to live with her.

"Because I miss my family too much," Kagome had said.

It was a good bickering session before Inuyasha decided that he loved Kagome too much to deny her. So they both said their farewells to the friends they had and disappeared from the face of the earth.

Funny though it was, the whole time Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, Kagome had sent secret death glares at Young Sesshomaru, who was just standing there innocently and didn't even interrupt the fight with even one word. The death glare that she sent was like she was blaming all of that on him.

Of course Young Sesshomaru didn't care.

But funny though it was, in the modern era, 500 years later, Sesshomaru had looked for Kagome and Inuyasha but never could find them.

He thought about them for a second and smirked, in a strangely loving way. And after that smirk, Sesshomaru was determined that if his own hanyou would turn out like Inuyasha, it would be just fine!

Dinner was ready. Sesshomaru smirked at himself that he, a great daiyoukai, had somehow turned into a servant for a human girl.

Candles were lit when Rin called and said she would be home late that evening.

Fair enough.

Sesshomaru sat and waited.

He waited for some time when a figure of a panther demon flashed across the screen door throwing a dagger right at him with a note attached to it.

Sesshomaru didn't pursue to hunt down the panther even though he very well could. He opened the note, and his eyes turned to the darkest crimson red like never before.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that hard for Ryu to lure Rin into his hideous scheme. And Shonron knew that. that was the reason why Shonron had recruited Ryu in the first place, for his usefulness in deceiving Rin.<p>

Rin was Ryu's classmate and friend. Though, their relationship didn't go any further than a few times when she attended to his wound and a few dinner dates here and there, their friendship didn't go sour at all.

Actually, it went very sour for Ryu, but not for Rin. She was completely unaware that Ryu was seething inside and planning on killing her angelic lover, who was sitting at home waiting to propose.

But she didn't know about that proposing plan of his at all.

When Ryu told Rin about a legendary sword that got stuck to the wall of a mountain, and how thrilling it would be to be the one discovering it, Rin found it interesting. He pursued to tell her of a legend that the sword belonged to a demon king and the elaborate story that went with it. At the end of such romantic tale, he told Rin that only a female could draw it out, and he wanted Rin to be the one withdrawing it.

It sounded _too_ legendary for her to digest. But after flying to Tokyo for dinner, anything was possible. So Rin wholeheartedly believed it. So she thought if she could help Ryu with his interest, why not. She accepted the invitation to go along with him.

So that evening, after work, they both rode together to the place of that mountain where the sword was supposed to be implanted. The trip was about an hour from their work. Rin called Sesshomaru and let him know that she was going to be late. And Seshomaru had said to her not to eat any dinner because he had dinner set up for her nicely at home. To which she giggled and said, "Thank you, I'll be home soon."

Sesshomaru sat down and waited for Rin. Her phone call was about an hour before he received the note from the mysterious panther demon with a message that Rin was being held hostage at the location where his Bakusaiga was. And the instruction clearly stated that Sesshomaru should bring the Staff of The Two Heads with him if he was brave enough to go rescue Rin Kaylee.


	23. Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support. Thanks to Elheim, Osuari13, DivineRose91, icegirljenni, Shessy's lil's girl, inuyasha biggest fan, Lynn.

A/N: To answer to Lynn who just reviewed my story in chapter 11. I think this chapter should explain your question. (^_^)

* * *

><p>Just as expected, after pulling all the vines out from the mountain wall, the legendary sword was there in all of its strange metallic glory wholly intact.<p>

_- Waht a beauty!_

Rin admired inwardly at the magnificent beauty of the sword.

Ryu tried to pull the sword out with all his might, which wasn't much, but Rin could see that he was unable to.

"Just as I thought, only a female could pull it out," Ryu looked at Rin and said, implying that Rin should try.

And she tried.

To the astonishment from both of them, it was with ease in the way she had pulled it out. In a second, the ancient sword was in her hand.

And in an instant, the panther demons appeared all around her and Ryu with maniacal laughter at their success that they finally got their hands on the desired relic.

Rin pulled back in terror at the sudden appearance of those people; she didn't even know that they weren't really people. Yet, Ryu wasn't surprised at all.

"Ryu, well done!" Shonron walked toward Rin, who was holding tightly onto the sword as if she could use it or something. He snatched it away from her and laughed, "Well done, Rin."

Then, Shonron shoved Rin into the arms of another panther who was already standing behind her. That panther held a knife to her throat and growled into her ears a really scary sound that almost sounded like a cat purr but evil.

"Ryu!" Rin screamed for Ryu expectantly like Ryu could save her.

But Ryu walked toward her and said, though as gently as he could, "These people won't hurt you. They are only trying to get to Sesshomaru. Just act like a good hostage, and you'll be free soon."

"Ryu, you!" Rin realized that she had been betrayed by the person who she thought was her friend, so she stopped all reasoning with him.

"Rin, don't blame it on Ryu. We could very well kidnap you. But you see, Ryu could lure you into pulling out that sword much easier than we could force you," Shonron laughed victoriously at his own ingenious scheme for involving Ryu.

Though, his laugh was cut short by a squawking sound, a familiar sound to Shonron. He immediately knew that sound was Jaken, the loud mouth servant of his most hated enemy, Sesshomaru.

"Release Rin at once!" Jaken ordered, knowing that his order was completely useless. Though, he was sure that his lord would have some other way to command that same order much more effectively.

Sesshomaru landed on ground as soon as Jaken finished his respectful thought.

"Shonron," Sesshomaru immediately looked toward where Rin was being held hostage and addressed Shonron in a civilized manner, as civilized as he could fake it, "what is it that you want from me?"

Shonron walked toward Sesshomaru without even one glint of fear in his eyes. Even though Sesshomaru's power had been sealed, Shonron knew that Sesshomaru still had more than enough the power to kill him in one instance, but Shonron was sure that as long as Rin was in his disposal, Sesshomaru wouldn't do it.

"Sesshomaru, I only want two things. The Staff of Two Heads, and YOUR HEAD!" Shonron growled in anger in replying to Sesshomaru.

"Hah!" Rin gasped at that reply in terror. "No, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru remained calm. In the mid of the that predicament, he was still thoughtful of the situation. He knew why Shonron wanted his head; it was simply for revenge. But he ran through all the reasons he possibly could come up with and still could not understand why the Staff of Two Heads.

"What use is it that you have for the Staff of Two Heads?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes with obvious confusion.

"Hah! You don't know, do you? Well, why don't you go to your grave wondering about it. It'll give you something to do in the underworld!"

But it didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was Rin!

But Sesshomaru didn't even have to decide, Jaken had decided for him, "Here, take it. Just release Rin."After finishing that sentence, Jaken threw the Staff toward Shonron who caught it with a glimmer of excitement.

Sesshomaru turned around glaring anger at Jaken; not that he disagreed with the decision, but it shouldn't be given that easily. It should be used to bargain in exchange for Rin.

Jaken shrunk at that glare from his lord and disappeared into littleness.

Shonron took a careful look at the newly obtained Staff. Then, he turned toward Sesshomaru, "Very well. It's your head now!"

Sesshomaru stood calmly like the situation was in his favor. Though, deep inside, he was puzzling with what to do, but he didn't want to show it.

Shonron turned toward Ryu, "Ryu, I leave Sesshomaru to you. Do whatever you wish to him. Just make sure he died at the end." Shonron, then, turned toward Sesshomaru and continued his smug comment, "Sesshomaru, I would kill you with my own hands to avenge my sisters. But I rather think it would be ironic that YOU would die by a human hand for a human girl just like your pathetic father. Hahahaha!"

Ryu stepped closer to Sesshomaru with obvious apprehension. And he was about to wet himself when Sesshomaru growled at him showing fangs and red eyes and all. But Shonron reassured him that as long as his minion had Rin, Sesshomaru would submit.

"You're weak, Sesshomaru," Shonron continued his provoking remark as Ryu stepped closer to Sesshomaru with a knife.

"No, Ryu. Don't do that!" Rin begged ineffectively as Ryu slashed viciously into Sesshomaru chest.

As just as Shonron predicted, Sesshomaru submitted to that action without one hint of retaliation. Ryu was thrilled. Finally, he had his chance to revenge for the night that Sesshomaru had punched him.

Sesshomaru regenerated and healed his wound instantly. Though, Shonron realized it and said to Sesshomaru that if Sesshomaru refused to die, then Rin would die.

"Hah!" Sesshomaru eyes widened, and he growled a terrifying sound into the air. Though Ryu stifled the sound immediately as he pierced the knife mercilessly into Sesshomaru's rib cage. Being clumsy by his inexperience of murdering, Ryu missed the heart.

Sesshomaru stumbled backward with a subtle expression of pain showing on his face. Ryu took that opportunity and repeatedly stabbed Sesshomaru until Sesshomaru was lowered onto his knees as his blood dripped all around him reddening the ground.

Yet, Sesshomaru dared not regenerate. He was still thinking of a way to rescue Rin, but couldn't come up with any. Jaken was so useless. But he never counted on Jaken in situation like this anyway.

Laughter broke the air by the panthers surrounding him. His eyes were becoming blurry as he lost a lot of blood. He started to fall toward the ground, but he planted his Tenseiga on the ground and gripped to it for support.

Ryu proceeded to kick Sesshomaru repeatedly trying to send him onto the ground in disgrace, so Ryu could satisfy his own jealousy of this terrifying man.

And in all of his evil doing at the moment, Ryu never thought that after he had killed Sesshomaru, Rin would never be his. She would hate him forever. But at the moment, he was just satisfying the darkness inside him without thinking twice about the consequence. Or maybe he had, but he didn't plan on taking Rin by her own willingness. Perhaps, he had planned on taking Rin by his force on her. Who knew!

Sesshomaru still couldn't come up with a solution. And the wounds incurred on him by Ryu distracted his mind at the moment. He dared not regenerate as Shonron had ordered because he knew that the panther was very willing to kill Rin. Though, he would kill them all if they killed Rin; but he didn't wish for Rin to die, so he suffered through Ryu's beating without daring to make a counterattack.

Sesshomaru was still alive. Though, Ryu was tired doing all his stabbing a moment ago. He took a short break to pant for breaths. When he was ready to take another stab, the most dreaded thing happened - dreaded by Sesshomaru.

Rin Kaylee had slashed her throat against the knife that was holding her hostage.

At the end of that action, Rin called out to him, "Sesshomaruuu! I love you with all my heart. And you will not die because of me! I will never forgive myself, goodbye my guardian angel!" Then, she fell down to her feet.

The panther who was holding Rin hostage knew he had messed things up. That was exactly what happened the last time when they had tried to kill Rin Taiso. But When Rin Taiso killed herself, the whole panther tribe had suffered Young Sesshomaru's wrath, almost to the point of extinction. It had taken them 500 years to rebuild their tribe again.

The panther stepped away from Rin body looking at his own hands in terror.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had failed Rin yet again!

_- Rin, how many more times will I fail you!_

At that thought, Sesshomaru instantly regenerated his body and healed all the wounds. He slashed his green whip at Ryu and cut him into half without even allowing for a scream from the very bad doctor.

As Rin's body was falling toward the ground, Sesshomaru jumped quickly toward her and caught her into his arms.

"Rin!"

And even the Tenseiga couldn't save her this time because it had saved her once before when she had that car accident.

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru was so absorbed in Rin that he was completely unaware that Shonron was flying toward him with the Bakusaiga in hand from behind.

But Rin saw it.

She gathered all of her last breath to warn her lord, "Sesshomaru, that guy is flying toward you with a sword. Be care- " She stopped there because she was too weak to speak any further.

Sesshomaru smiled, a smile unlike any smile he had ever shown before. It was a smile of true happiness, a smile of a person whose heart had finally filled with nothing, nothing, but LOVE. And even at the moment knowing Shonron was attacking him, Sesshomaru did not have a wish to kill Shonron.

Because all he wanted to do at the moment was to kiss the dying angel in his arms. For all those years of loving her, he had never experienced her kiss.

Sesshomaru caressed Rin's face tenderly as he whispered to her,

"Angel! Do you know how it feels to live without the person you love?"

"Angel! I have lived without you for 500 years. And I rather die with you, Angel. Because without you, my own life is meaningless."

Not that she understood what he meant by 500 years without her. Not that she cared to understand at the moment, because she was dying.

As Rin took her last breath, she felt his lips pressing on hers with a deepest tender kiss. And she heard the whisper of the most romantic words she could hear as she returned that kiss.

"Angel, this kiss you give me is worth 10000 years of living without you."

And in each other arms, lips engaged in the most passionate moment of their lives, Shonron was approaching heartlessly trying to make that short moment even shorter for them.

But Shonron stopped in mid track at what he saw!

In the instance of that kiss, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He could feel his own heart unfolding. From his heart, he could feel that it was releasing a stream of brilliant glistening light emanating outward from his body. The light wrapped protectively around Rin's body and lifted Rin up into the air.

Sesshomaru stood up looking at her floating body. As the light entered her body, Rin's lively complexion came back to her face. She stood up gently in mid air and looked down upon Sesshomaru.

Her aura lightened up the dark evening sky with a shining beauty far more brilliant than 10 thousands moons.

She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru was completely bewitched and refused to take his eyes away from her. But something stirred within him. He felt a charge of unimaginable power surging through his veins. The force of that electricity was almost unbearable for himself to suppress.

And instantly, it all came back to him. His body emanated the most powerful demonic aura ever seen or felt by any demons ever lived. All the knowledge of the demon king of long past resurfaced through his mind.

Sesshomaru finally realized that it wasn't her love that would break the spell. But it was _HIS_ love that he needed. As a heartless and evil demon king that he used to be, the spell had required a GREAT love, a love that his heart must wield for him to sacrifice all that he was - a _selfless_ love.

His power had been released!

The atmosphere was filled with peace by her light. Shonron bowed down with deep admiration as well as all the panther demons present at the scene. None had any more thought of fighting or revenge. But even if they had any more wish to fight, they stood no chance against that terrifyingly powerful demon king anyway.

The angel, with her gentle power, had made their hearts filled with love.

She glided with gentle grace toward the top of the mountain. She had loved the demon king once when she was an angel. Being Rin, she had all the memories of her lord Sesshomaru just the same. But at the moment, she knew that he had returned to the demon king that he once was. And she wasn't so sure if he still loved her as Sesshomaru had loved his Rin.

When Rin landed on the mountain, she looked down upon Sesshomaru wishing that he would pursue her to tell her the same words that he had told her when he gave her the kiss.

But why! Why was he still standing there looking at her without breaching one word of love. Was she any uglier than Rin Kaylee was? As the angel that she was, she was _still_ Rin, still the Rin Taiso that he loved, still the Rin Kaylee that he loved.

Rin waited.

For a very long moment.

And when there was no movement from the demon king, she started to glide away. She wished that the angel or the demon king never returned. She wished that the spell never lifted. She wished that she was still Rin Kaylee, still in Sesshomaru's arms flying to Tokyo for dinner or to New York.

Perhaps, that was the end of their time together. Her mission in this world was over. The demon king had finally learned love.

Perhaps, that was the moment of their farewells.

Suddenly, "RINNN!"

A deep thunderous scream of her name broke the air. His voice was even more powerful than he had remembered it been, and he overdid it a little bit.

She stopped. Her lord, her servant, her Sesshomaru had finally called out to her. She turned around.

He was standing in the air not far from her. He pursued to glide closer toward her as he was telling her, albeit with a much gentler voice than that sudden thunderous scream, "Rin! I cannot live without your love. And if regaining the power of the demon king only to lose you, I rather my power be sealed again."

She smiled, the same innocent, admiring smile Rin had always given Sesshomaru. With the same childish eagerness, Rin said, "Sesshomaru, My King, I have always loved you since the first time I saw you. And nothing will change that."

She glided toward him and fell into his arms. He reached out the same protective arms to welcome her. Rin felt a warmness spreading through her body at the touch. But it wasn't the same warmness that she had felt when she felt her guardian angel. It was a different kind of warmth. It was a passionate warmness that a woman felt when she was in the hold of the man she loved.

She giggled inwardly at her own silliness. She finally realized that the guardian angel presence that Rin had always felt when around Sesshomaru, it was her own angelic aura that she felt!

And this time, in each other arms, floating in mid air, they sealed their lips with the most desirable kiss, a kiss that fulfilled their souls with enchantment, both physically and spiritually. The very moment their lips touched, the kiss had sealed their love story - the love story of a demon king and an angel princess.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! Beside my very long one shot, that was the most longest chapter written by me. If you find it interesting enough to have read it all, I thank you so kindly! If you find it a heartache to suffer through that long of a chapter, I apologize profusely. But you must forgive me, because I didn't want to leave any cliff hanger in the middle of this scene. Having said all that, I think that will be the end, except for only one more epilogue, or maybe I won't call it an epilogue, I'll call it a chapter. And the last chapter would just be tying up some loose ends! (^_^)


	24. Rin Taiso's Innocence

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support. Thanks to Elheim, Osuari13, DivineRose91, icegirljenni, Shessy's lil's girl, inuyasha biggest fan, Lynn, Jolie, Stargate Sam, Sfdmoment, Warriormaiden60, and Anominous. For reviewing to this story. And thanks to all those who favorited and alerted to support me through all of this (^_^)

To Lynn: The demon king did not love the angle, he killed her mercilessly. It was Sesshomaru who had loved Rin Taiso that had set the wheel in motion. And thank you so so much for reviewing to all of my stories.

* * *

><p>Rin landed on the ground as she held her lord's hand and led him to land on the same spot. Sesshomaru looked fixedly at his angel after they both hand landed, his eyes did not want to move away, but he knew that he had to tie a few loose ends.<p>

Against his eyes, he moved away from his angels to where Shonron and the panthers still bowed.

"Shonron, gather all the demons still left in this world and be back here in 3 days time."

Shonron shivered at the majestic aura of his king. The elders of the panther tribe who had lived long enough to remember had told Shonron all about their king. And the powerful presence at the moment matched exactly to those descriptions he had heard. The elders had told him the history of the Bakusaiga and the Staff of Two Heads. Shonron and his sisters had plotted to steal those for their own purpose, but they had failed miserably.

Shonron knew he was going to die. But maybe not that day, maybe in 3 days time would be when Shonron and the panthers tribe would be judged. Knowing he was going to die in 3 days, Shonron still dared not disobey that order.

"Yes, your majesty!"

As instructed, Shonron immediately left with the panther tribe to gather up all the demons as his king had ordered.

When all had left, Rin walked over to Ryu's body which had been cut in half. She breathed a stream of bright light into Ryu's body and whispered, "Live! Live and repent!"

"My king, please forgive Ryu. He's nothing but a human who cannot surpass the darkness of his heart. Let him live and repent. Let him live and repair his own mistake."

"As you wish, Rin!" He told Rin lovingly because he didn't care that much about Ryu. And he wouldn't upset Rin's wish for something as insignificant as Ryu was.

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand and led Rin high up into the sky and left the place, "Rin, dinner would be cold!"

Rin giggled. Not that she needed to eat anymore, but dinner by Sesshomaru would be used up to its delightful intent.

In the sky, Sesshomaru left instruction, "Jaken, stay and guard the Staff. I'll be back in 3 days."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru lit up the candles. Dinner was cold. He waved over the dinner momentarily and heated it up.<p>

Rin smiled.

It was nothing but a plate of grilled mushrooms for her. For him, he managed to gather a few fresh orchids somewhere for his own delight. He didn't eat food, but he would eat a few orchid here and there. Rin Taiso used to give him orchids on her travel. Not knowing what to do with it, he nipped on them playfully one day. And he found them, tasteless, but wholesome enough to reserve his pure demonic energy.

"Grilled mushroom?"

"Rin, you used to grill mushrooms on your travel with me. That's all I know how to cook for you."

The demon king, in his pursuit for power, he sought to change Rin Taiso's life, to change Rin Kaylee's life. But in the end, he didn't change any of Rin. Inadvertently, in that adventure, Rin had changed him instead. She had changed his heart from a ruthless demon king who would instantly murder a whole army at his pleasure into a king who knew love - by her grace!

He asked, "Why, Angel?"

It was the same question that the demon king had asked the angel right after the spell way back when.

Sesshomaru didn't know!

As Rin told of her story, Sesshomaru would find out just how much Rin had sacrificed because of her love for him.

"My Lord, when you found that by consuming human flesh, the demons grew stronger with their demonic energy. Using the Staff of Two Heads to open a gate that allowed you to enter the human world, you had unleashed an demonic army to conquer and to enslave men."

She continued with her story.

"By doing that, you upset the balance of nature. And the angels needed to interfere. The angels decided that they should destroy you. You were powerful. But fighting against an army of angels would be a battle you might lose."

Sesshomaru gazed at her with a small glint of irritation at her words about him losing. But he didn't interfere with her story.

"When the decision was made in the court, I pleaded with the angel king, my father, to allow me to use my power against you. My Lord, my power is the power to seed love, to make a heart peaceful. Because the first time I had seen you, I had fallen in love with you. I didn't want you to die."

"My father trusted me and allowed me to descend unto earth. I tried, My Lord. I had tried so many times to seduce you with love, but I failed miserably. Your heart was stony, My Lord."

She smiled, remembering the ruthless king whose gazed used to be deadly, and whose heart used to be an icy rock.

"I placed that spell. It was to protect you. My power had sealed your identity from the angels who sought to kill you. And with your power sealed, you couldn't wreak any more havoc unto the world of men to create any attention toward yourself. Even the race of the priestess did not recognize you when their army was sent to the world to fight the demons you had unleashed."

"Besides, My Lord," she sent him a mischievous glance and giggled, "I need to buy times to make you love me. And by sealing my own power in your heart, I knew I would always have a connection to you."

Rin nipped on the mushrooms and looked at the silliness of a very powerful demon king who had become a chef and grilled mushrooms for her. But was Rin worthy of it? Certainly!

"My Lord, by doing that, I had relinquished my angelic power. I had reincarnated as a human, living many lives suffering the pains that the humans endure through their hardship, and powerless to stop anything."

She stood up and walked closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek tracing the lines of his markings, "I'm glad, king of demon. I'm glad that our connection was strong. I'm glad that you had always been there for me when I needed. And finally, Rin Taiso was the one whose innocence had earned your love."

He looked at her for a moment. And without hesitation, he had waited long enough, he released his youki which wrapped itself around her body. She felt the sensation that she had never felt before, even as an angel, even as a human.

Her body tingled with pleasure. It was like a thousand kisses caressing on every inch of her body. She could feel his touch, at one instant, every where on her skin.

She looked into his eyes, the eyes that were emotionless some ages ago, now looking at her with a lustful desire as his youki continued to caress her body. When she could feel his youki entering her body, she uttered a soft whisper, "Sesshomaru!"

The pleasure feeling that she felt with his touch had weakened her. She uttered a moaning whisper, "My King," before she felt into his embrace. Sesshomaru lowered to kiss the angel who was lying helpless with a shy blush in his arms.

And the night, with its smiling crescent moon along with the bright stars, would be the only witness to the union of the otherworldly majestic couple.

Rin smiled, closed her eyes, and followed Sesshomaru's gentle lead into their love.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry. I said that this would be the final chapter, but as you can see, it's already too long, and I'm not able to tie up all loose ends yet. Please let me have another chapter (Where there will be a family reunion between Sess/Inu like suggested by my reviewer, but I also had planned it before anyway (^_^)) and allow me an epilogue after that final chapter. Thanks for suffering through my story. I love you!


	25. The New Demon King

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support. Thanks to Elheim, Osuari13, DivineRose91, icegirljenni, Shessy's lil's girl, inuyasha biggest fan, Lynn, Jolie, Stargate Sam, Sfdmoment, Warriormaiden60, and Anominous. For reviewing to this story. And thanks to all those who favorited and alerted to support me through all of this (^_^)

* * *

><p>That was what it was. Sesshomaru finally realized why Inuyasha and his woman just disappeared from the face of the earth. And rethinking the moment when Kagome was fighting with Inuyasha about how they had to go away to the modern world, Kagome kept looking at Young Sesshomaru like it was all his fault.<p>

Because it was all his fault! Not so much the Young Sesshomaru, but the old one.

Smirking at that memory and what he was about to do to Kagome, Sesshomaru went back to the Sengoku era one last time. Having regained all of his power, Sesshomaru did not appear as a shadow anymore in the past. He was himself in flesh and blood.

Kagome saw him as he only appeared to meet Kagome.

"Hah! Sesshomaru, you're visiting Rin?"

"No, it is you who I need to see."

"Why?"

"Take Inuyasha with you and leave this Sengoku period to go back to the modern world."

"Why?"

"Would it not be your wish to live with Inuyasha for as long as he will live, Miko? Do as I say, and I will grant you that wish. If not, I will kill you both!"

Not that Kagome was scared of Sesshomaru or anything, though she wasn't about to give up a chance to live as long as Inuyasha either. It might be a good deal.

And so, Kagome fetched Inuyasha to go back to their modern world. During that whole deal, she was really suspicious of the truthfulness of Sesshomaru's words. So she sent the Young Sesshomaru suspicious death glares wondering why he was standing there so innocent like he got nothing to do with it.

When Kagome and Inuyasha came out the other side of the Well, they met Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru immediately took them to the place where he had appointed with Shonron. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were out of breath by the sudden hauling from Sesshomaru.

When they landed on the ground, Inuyasha became totally breathless. And Kagome was also dumbfounded like her husband.

They were looking at Rin floating above the ground. Though she was an older looking Rin than the one they knew, a little different in features, a lot prettier; and the graceful smiles upon her lips greeting them lovingly!

"Kagome-San! Inuyasha-sama! I miss you both!" Rin glided toward them and hugged Kagome.

"Ri..Ri..Rin?" Inuyasha stuttered not believing his eyes, and refusing to take his eyes away from Rin. "Dear Kami, you're as beautiful as an angel." Inuyasha shook his head trying to get the image of Rin gracefully gliding through the air, "You're...you're an angel!"

Sesshomaru approached. Rin felt blushed at Inuyasha's stare, she glided back and hid behind her king's shoulders as she said, "My King!"

"King?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and wondered. "King of what?"

But before Sesshomaru could answer, he heard Inuyasha playfully saying, "Man! You have surpassed father in term of woman! I should have gone and get me an angel like that."

"Sit!"

Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground. His beads were not effective anymore, but he was so used to it by then, he just fell by default when hearing that word.

Rin and Kagome giggled while Inuyasha stood up fussing at his wife.

Playtime was over though when Sesshomaru spoke. After Sesshomaru retold his story and before Inuyasha found it believable yet, Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha, you'll take my place and be the 11th king of the demonic realm!"

"What?"

"If Kagome resides in the demonic realm, she will absorb demonic energy and thus, her longevity will stretch as long as a demon's life span."

It was a very good dealing for Kagome, but, "But I want to visit my family. If I go there, would I be able to come back?"

"The Staff of The Two Heads will allow you to open portals to come back to this world."

"Hey! The Staffs of the Two Heads was entrusted to me. He ain't taking it," Jaken jumped out from no where to protest pointing his finger at Inuyasha.

"Jaken, you will follow Inuyasha and be his adviser," Sesshomaru instructed, "the Staff will still be in your keep."

"No, Mi Lord! I'll be with you."

And for the first time in Jaken's life, his lord looked at him with a loving pair of eyes which made Jaken cry, "Jaken, was it not your wish to be the adviser in my empire? Then take your rightful place!"

"Feh! Sesshomaru. What the heck? I can't just go to this demon realm or whatever, and be a king. The demons wouldn't stand for it. You're crazy!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru approached closer to Inuyasha and said something that might have been an apology, "In all of our lives, I might have been unreasonable in our dealings with each other. But I assure you that you'll be a great king. It was only the weakness of the human blood that the demons in this world had consumed that made them vicious. The residents in the demonic realm are not as ruthless as you think."

Then he gave Inuyasha the Bakusaiga, "This is the symbol of the demon king. Whoever holds it in his hand will be their king without question."

"Wha.." Inuyasha was too proud, but at his brother's kindness, he couldn't reject. Besides, to have Kagome living that long, he really couldn't reject it. He took the Bakusaiga.

"It's yours now. You will learn how to wield it with your own power."

At that moment, Shonron and the rest of the demons living in the world gathered in front of their king. Though, wonderfully, as they had learned about their king and the legend of the Bakusaiga from the elders, they bowed to Inuyahsa and hailed, "Long live, Your Demonic Majesty."

Kagome giggled, "Hey, they're hailing you. Your Majesty!"

Sesshomaru quickly taught Jaken a sutra to open a portal to the demon realm. With a quick flash from Sesshomaru's hand, he sent all the demons into that portal, all except for Shonron. He walked toward Shonron, who was still bowing down.

"You betrayed your king. You wanted the Bakusaiga and the Staff to usurp the throne. You'll be justly punished!" Sesshomaru raised his claws but was stopped by their new king, Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, I think I'll be the judge of that!"

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha with his brows raised in surprise. But momentarily, he knew. And he was proud that his little brother, all of sudden, had the majestic look like a king should when he commanded that order.

"Very well, little brother. You'll do as you wish. It's time to say farewell."

Rin walked closer to Kagome and touched her belly and released a stream of light into it, "Kagome-san, may I bless your unborn child with my angelic grace. Come back to see us when your child is born, Kagome-san!"

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand and started to ascend when Jaken screamed, "Don't forget me."

Sesshomaru almost forgot about Jaken. He sent out a green whiplike projection and knock Jaken into the portal as Jaken screamed, "Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuu!"

As they stepped into the new realm, Kagome'eyes lightened up, "Inuyasha, I think your brother had finally learned love."

"Woman! Do not call me Inuyasha! Call me Your King! Hahaha!" And together, they literally disappeared into the portal away from earth.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry. I know Shonron needs to be punished. But I really just don't like death! There might be a few scenes in my newer stories that might have deaths, but I really don't like death. So, please forgive me! (^_^)


	26. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Compliant with the original series with some devious deviations.

Thank you for all the reviews. I am thankful for the support. Thanks to **Elheim, Osuari13, DivineRose91, icegirljenni, Shessy's lil's girl, inuyasha biggest fan, Lynn, Jolie, Stargate Sam, Sfdmoment, Warriormaiden60, and Anominous.** For reviewing to this story that has supported me through it. And thanks to all those who favorited and alerted to support me through all of this (^_^)

* * *

><p>Rin accompanied Sesshomaru as they went through the past to revisit their younger selves, just because they could.<p>

Rin giggled at the scene when Young Sesshomaru was teased by Naraku about how he should go and rescue the little human girl instead of hunting him down.

"My Lord, You know you love me the most!"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer against his side. He lowered to nip on Rin's ears and whispered, "Oh, but Angel, you fell in love with me first."

"Hm! I was only a young angel, foolish that I was!" Rin giggled and glided away from her Lord's hold because she knew what she had just said would earn a punishment from her Lord.

High in the sky, Sesshomaru started to chase Rin as they glided through the cloud. Rin intentionally let Sesshomaru catch her. And in his hold, Sesshomaru punished Rin, with a deep passionate kiss, "Tell me Angel, even if that was foolish of you, you don't regret it!"

She placed her head into the curve of his neck, "I don't."

"Come with me. There's one more place I want to visit."

* * *

><p>Rin stood by Sesshomaru inside a sealing barrier that nobody could see them. They witnessed the whole event when the angel placed the spell on the demon king in the battle of long past. When the demon knelt down to his defeat and asked, "Why, Angel!" Sesshomaru threw a powerful surge of invisible energy into the king's heart killing him instantly.<p>

She asked, "Why, My Lord? You had just killed yourself!"

"I know Rin. I would kill myself a thousand times over if I ever let myself hurt you like that."

And for the first time in her angelic soul, Rin smiled! She approved of that murder. Because the angel, when placed that spell on the demon king, she had only wanted to be by his side, to will his heart into finding peace and love - not selfishly wanting to make him love her. But by the death of that demon king, Sesshomaru had inadvertently murdered both the demon king and the angel inside him.

Thus, Sesshomaru and Rin Taiso were born.

That was what had given them the chance for their love!

* * *

><p>They lingered in the world of men unable to go to either the demonic realm or the angelic abode. They didn't want to. The beautiful earth was where they first met. The beautiful earth would be where they would live.<p>

Flying through the clouds, resting their feet on the flowering meadows, gliding across the ocean water with Rin giggling her playful voice into the wind, were the ways they spend their times by each other's side. And when the night was brightened by the dim moon, on top of the cherry blossoms inside the one piece of land of night blooming jasmines that Sesshomaru owned, they would fall into each other's arms reveling in their love.

Unfading through times!

People have seen them occasionally. In the glistening light of her grace, people might have thought they saw angels. Some thought they saw ghosts. And when people who experienced a near-death-experience and came back to live, they always described seeing a light. It might have been the hand of Kami, or it might have been the loving hands of the physician angel who had helped them.

Who knew! Some even thought there was UFOs when they saw an unrecognizable light floating across the sky.

But whatever it was, in the many human mythical tales, there was always an epic love story mimicking the legendary love story of two supernatural beings - despite whatever supernatural beings those characters might be - with the very similar descriptions of that demon king and his lovely angel princess.


End file.
